Ultima: Weapons of Self Destruction
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: After a powerful weapon called the Keyblade of Darkness gets lost somewhere in the Organizations castle, the villains search high and low to claim it as their own. All the while, the Society attempts a heroic break in. Written for ThunderRiver411.


At last it is finally done! This story is for a friend of mine whom I have known for a while named ThunderRiver411. It has been a year since we first met, so I've dedicated this story to her. I hope ya like it. It contains some if not all of ThunderRiver411's favorite characters from certain shows and movies. All characters appear from the following cartoons in order of appearance.

Dexters Laboratory, American Dad, Chowder, Aladdin: the Series, Johnny Test, Grossology, Bleach, Caspers Scare School, Codename: Kids Next Door, Danny Phantom, Darkwing Duck, Bee Movie, The Princess and the Frog, Samurai Jack, El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera, Monsters Inc., Naruto, the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama Island, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Penguins of Madagascar, Pokemon, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, the Powerpuff Girls, Monsters vs Aliens, Hero: 108, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Kim Possible, and Ferngully: the Last Rainforest.

If you watch any of these shows or movies, you will be able to identify the characters easily here. Anyway, enjoy this story and leave tons of positive reviews!

* * *

(A red sun rose above the ominous castle, home of the most evil and dangerous group of villains, the Organization. A sunbeam shone through an open window hitting one of the castles villains in the face. The young glasses-wearing boy stirred before he opened his eyes and got up. He went to the window and looked over the landscape. Nothing but dirt, rocks, dead plants, and destroyed buildings for miles. The boy laughed evilly remembering what day it was.)

Mandark: At last! The day has finally come! HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!

(The boy named Mandark quickly got into the shower, brushed his teeth, and afterwards put on his clothes. He now bore a black leather jumpsuit with a red cape on his back. Today seemed like a good day for Mandark. But when he looked at his watch, he grimaced.)

Mandark: Oh, rats. It's still five! It will only be four more hours before it is complete. (groan) Oh, well. I've been patient thus far. I might as well head on over to my lab.

(From behind a bookcase, Mandark pushed a series of buttons. The buttons started to light up until Mandark was suddenly teleported out of his room. When Mandark reappeared, he was surrounded by tall red structures and deadly machines. He was now in his laboratory.)

Mandark: A new day dawns for the Organization. I wonder what plans Dexter has in store today?

(The evil boy genius walked over to a large monitor and pressed more buttons. Appearing on screen was an image of the inside of the Societys Safe House.)

Mandark: Excellent! With my robotic spy fly, I can eavesdrop on Dexters plans. His secrets as well as everyone elses secrets will be compromised! HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!

(But suddenly, the screen went all frizzy and the image of the Safe House was gone.)

Mandark: WHAT?! NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SPY FLY?!

* * *

(At the Safe House, Mandarks robot spy fly buzzed around the halls laying undetected on high places. Soon, it's cybernetic video camera eyes spotted Dexter as he walked over to a nearby bookshelf. The fly flew down to follow the boy genius, but unfortunately, it got crushed by a large grey hand.)

Roger: Yes! Another bug to complete my bug collection! Ah, sometimes it's the little things in life that make it pleasurable.

(When Roger opened his hand, he saw his bug completely destroyed into little machine-like bits.)

Roger: Whoops. Grabbed it a bit too hard. Eeesh, look at it. It looks like Francine after she quit cocaine.

(The alien then starts looking at you.)

Roger: That's right everyone. Francine was addicted to cocaine. Accept it. Don't worry. Nobody else is going to know.

(Roger returns his attention to the crushed robot fly in his hand.)

Roger: Huh. I wonder what kind of bug this is? I bet if I ask Gazpacho he'll know.

(Roger walked over to a small den where he saw a mammoth in blue suspenders watching television.)

Roger: Hey, Gazpacho!

Gazpacho: Huh? What? AUGH! THE ALIEN AGAIN! AUUGGHH! Fine. What do you want Roger?

Roger: I found this weird bug buzzing around and caught it. But I accidentally crushed it. Can you identify what it is?

(Roger gave Gazpacho the shattered spy fly leaving the mammoth to guess.)

Gazpacho: Ah, I've head of these things. This is a flying buzzorart! They are called that because they love to buzz in peoples ears just to annoy them beyond belief!

Roger: Where on earth did you hear that?

Gazpacho: Some seagull told me all about. He used to tell this mermaid all the same stuff. He even gave me this nifty little comb.

(Gazpacho pulls out his "comb" which actually turns out to be a fork and starts combing his hair with it.)

Roger: Did anyone tell you you're dumbass?

Gazpacho: Only often.

(Then, another person walked into the den. He had a cooking apron around him and he was almost entirely made of rock.)

Gazpacho: Schnitzel! Oh, I am so glad you're here!

Schnitzel: Radda radda?

Roger: I found this bug and I don't even know what kind it is. Do you know?

(Schnitzel got a close look at the crushed fly and turned to the other two.)

Schnitzel: Radda radda radda radda! Radda. Radda radda radda.

Gazpacho: WHAT?! A SPY CAMERA?!

(Gazpacho glared at the destroyed spy fly angrily.)

Gazpacho: What did you see?! WHAT DID YOU SEE?!

Schnitzel: Radda radda radda.

Roger: Yeah that was me. I crushed it.

Schnitzel: Radda radda radda radda radda. Radda!

Gazpacho: The Organization?! AUGH! They're sending out buzzorarts to spy on everything we do! We have to stop them!

Roger: Cool you jets. There are already some heroes going out to spy on those guys.

Gazpacho: Oh. Whew. What a relief.

(The whole room was silent for a bit until Roger finally broke it.)

Roger: Did you know Francine was on cocaine?

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a secret room of the Organization castle, five other villains were working on their own secret project. They were Aladdins greatest enemies, Mozenrath, Mirage, Mechanicles, Ayam Aghoul, and Abis Mal.)

Mozenrath: What is taking him so long?!

Abis Mal: Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?

Mechanicles: If he does not show up with our weapon, our plans will be hopeless!

Mirage: We never should've sent an idiot like him to retrieve the Elementera.

Ayam Aghoul: Yes. It is best we go find it ourselves.

???: WAIT! I'm here!

(Running into the room came another villain. In his hands was a large golden staff with a colorless jewel on top. Mozenrath walked up to the man and took the staff.)

Mozenrath: You sure took your sweet time Butterfingers.

Amin Damoola: AUGH! DON'T CALL ME BUTTERFINGERS!!!

Abis Mal: Alright! Now we've got this Elementera thing. So, what does it do?

Mechanicles: It is simple. The Elementera has the power to absorb any energy in the world and harness it as its own. For example: if the power from Mozenraths gauntlet were absorbed into this staff, the Elementera will obtain all power from inside it.

Ayam Aghoul: And the best part about the staff, is that it's power is limitless.

Abis Mal: Ah, sweet. So what should we test it on first?

Mirage: Pokemon of course.

Abis Mal: Pokemon?

Mozenrath: Yes. Pokemon are made up of several types of elements. Water, fire, grass, electricity, poison, dragon, ground, even light and darkness. If all pokemon elements were absorbed into the Elementera, it will be completed and nothing can stop us!

Amin Damoola: And I helped give you the staff. Praise me.

Ayam Aghoul: Get lost Butterfingers.

Amin Damoola: GRRRR! DON'T CALL ME BUTTERFINGERS!!!

(Amin Damoola stormed out of the room. The five other villains also walked out with the staff in their possession. Unknown to them, they were being followed by two bees.)

* * *

(Back in Mandarks laboratory, the evil boy genius ran quickly to the exit as he went back into the hallways of the castle. He ran right past two other figures. One had green skin and his clothes were covered in rot. The other had blue skin but was wearing a robotic suit and was toting a small gun.)

Brain Freezer: Whoa! Mandark, where are you going?

Mandark: Can't stop now! It's almost time!

Kid Rot: Time for what?

Mandark: For the past two weeks, I have been hard at work building the ultimate weapon!

(The three child villains soon came to a door with a security console on it.)

Kid Rot: Wait. I know this place! This is. . .

(But Mandark didn't give Kid Rot time to finish as Mandark stopped pushing buttons and the door opened automatically. Mandark stepped inside and was greeted by six strange villains. One of them walked over to Mandark completely dwarfing him in size.)

Grimmjow: Mandark. It's about time you showed up.

Mandark: Is it ready?

Luppi: Yes. As a matter of fact it is.

Brain Freezer: Uh, Mandark? What are we doing in the Espada's room?

Mandark: I have asked for their help in creating a weapon that will surely be the bane of the Society once and for all!

Kid Rot: Yes? And what is it?

Ulquiorra: The Keyblade of Darkness.

(One of the Espada, Aaroniero, walked over to Mandark and gave him his new weapon.)

Brain Freezer: A keyblade?! How the heck were you able to get that?

Mandark: Do you remember that mission I had where the Espada and I battled Sora the keyblade master?

Kid Rot: Yes.

Nnoitra: It was all a ploy to copy the boys weapon. Thanks to us, we have been able to create our very own keyblade, one that will completely obliterate all light. This keyblade will do all that and more.

Szayel: A perfect weapon for a perfect Organization.

Mandark: Excellent! Haha! Excellent! HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!

Grimmjow: Ugh. There he goes with that damn laugh of his!

(Grimmjow, Szayel, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Luppi lead Mandark, Kid Rot, and Brain Freezer out of their room and close the door on them.)

Mandark: At last! Hahaha! I have it! The Keyblade of Darkness! And it's all mine!

(Mandark holds the keyblade in front of his friends to show off.)

Brain Freezer: Cool. Can I hold it?

Mandark: I suppose.

(Mandark hands the keyblade to the Brain Freezer letting him hold it for a second.)

Brain Freezer: Whoa! This thing. The darkness inside that keyblade. It's so intense! The Espada did a really good job of making this!

Mandark: Yes, yes. Now hand it back.

???: Hey you three!

(The three villains turned around and see a small vampire walking up to them.)

Mandark: What is it Thatch?

Thatch: Didn't you know? Apparently some Society morons just broke into our castle looking for some weapon that they are trying to destroy before we could use it.

Mandark: What?! How could they know about the Keyblade of Darkness already?! Bah, nevermind that! Those intruders won't take it from me!

Thatch: You've got your own keyblade?! Aw man, let me hold it!

???: Thatch!

(Thatch froze when a strange two-headed monster walked up to him with tentacles for legs. One head wore a fez on top of him while the other head wore an academic cap.)

Dash: Young man, you are still far behind in your studies. If you think you can avoid us. . .

Thatch: Oh, come on! When I joined the Organization, I thought I'd get away from work!

Alder: Well apparently that's not the case.

Dash: Now march!

(Tatch grumbles angrily under his breath as he walked by the two-headed headmaster who then turned his attention to the teenagers.)

Alder: Ooooh, is that a Keyblade of Darkness?!

(Dash slapped his second head, Alder with his free hand before the both slithered away.)

Kid Rot: Are they really villains?

Mandark: Of course. Have you seen how they almost conquered their world? Before some stupid ghost thwarted them.

Brain Freezer: Wow. Bummer for them.

Mandark: Anyway, let's go deal with these intruders. Brain Freezer, give me the keyblade.

(Brain Freezer was about to give Mandark his weapon until he realized.)

Brain Freezer: Uh-oh.

Mandark: WAIT! Let me guess. You lost the Keyblade of Darkness.

Brain Freezer: (gulp) is that bad?

Mandark: YES, IT'S BAD! The keyblade was built to work for all the villains of the Organization!

Kid Rot: A keyblade of darkness that works for all villains?

Mandark: Yes! What if someone were to get it?! Abis Mal! The League of Super Evil! Or worse. . . .ZIM!!

Kid Rot: In that case, we've gotta get that dark keyblade back quick!

Brain Freezer: I wonder where it could be?

* * *

(Out in another hallway, a dark figure picks up the dark keyblade and holds it up high.)

???: Little children beware. For with the dark powers of my new weapon, none of you will be safe from the stingy wrath of. . . .

(The dark figure revealed himself to be a vampire wearing a pair of large white gloves.)

Spankulot: COUNT SPANKULOT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Knightbrace: Hey, Spankulot! Quiet down! Fathers discussing his plans of how to do away with the intruders!

Spankulot: I'm coming! I'm coming already!

(Spankulot skipped merrily into the room where Knightbrace was and saw a large table. Sitting by it were four other KND villains, Knightbrace, the Toilenator, Professor XXXL, and their leader, Father.)

Father: Everyone. As you all know. . .

Grandfather: That's enough out of you nephew!

Father: GAH! What?!

(Storming into the room came a large man who was silhouetted just like Father, except he was taller and looked more elderly.)

Grandfather: I will be taking over from here!

Father: But. . .but pappy. . .

Grandfather: NO BUTS!!!

(Father grumbled unpleasant things to himself as Father sat down in his seat.)

Grandfather: So my fellow villains, it is about time we did something about those intruders in our castle!

Toilenator: Oh! OH! What if we wrapped them all up in toilet paper and then flushed them down the toilet?!

Knightbrace: It won't work. They'll just break through the toilet paper.

Toilenator: Not if it is. . . . .four-ply!

(Everyone grew bored of the Toilenators plan as the next villain spoke up.)

Professor XXXL: What if we fed them all snow cones until we give them the worst brain freeze of their lives?!

Father: What is it with you and snow cones?

Grandfather: DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL YOU ARE SPOKEN TO YOUNG MAN!!!!!!

Father: Gah, sorry!

Grandfather: Does no one have an idea?!

Spankulot: I have one! We will destroy them. . . .with THIS!

(The spanking vampire flashes out the dark keyblade much to the villains amazement.)

Knightbrace: Where the heck did you get THAT?!

Spankulot: I found it lying in the hallway. With this, we shall wipe the floor with all of those stupid heroes and administer the most tear-jerkingly painful spankings of their lives!!!

Father: Hey, I want a keyblade!

Grandfather: SILENCE! If anyone is gonna get that keyblade, it will be ME!!!

Knightbrace: Now hold it right there! I want that keyblade for my own dental practices!

Professor XXXL: With that much power, I can finally create the perfect snow cone!

Toilenator: I can wield it.

Everyone: NO!!!!!

Grandfather: Count Spankulot, I order you to hand over that keyblade!

Spankulot: What?! No! It's mine!

Grandfather: HAND IT OVER OR ELSE!!!!

Spankulot: GET AWAY!

(The vampire quickly ran out of the meeting room.)

Grandfather: GET HIM!!!

(The other KND villains stormed out of the room chasing after Spankulot. When they got to the stairs, all the villains dogpiled on top of him. But they could only watch as the keyblade fell down.)

Professor XXXL: NO! My research depends on that key!

Grandfather: AFTER IT!!!!

(The villains pushed each other out of the way as they scramble downstairs after the keyblade.)

* * *

(Mozenrath and Abis Mal meanwhile were downstairs in a secret basement. Surrounding them were all kinds of strange creatures locked up in cages. And in the center was a large pedestal attached to a massive generator connecting to all the cages. And standing on the pedestal was the Elementera.)

Abis Mal: So that generator will drain all the power out of those pokemon and transfer it into the staff?

Mozenrath: Precisely. The Elementera is a powerful weapon. With all of its elements stored inside, nobody will be able to stop it!

(Suddenly, one of the villains, Mechanicles stumbled into the basement and approached Mozenrath.)

Mechanicles: Mozenrath! The Society are coming near us! The Fearsome Five are holding them off, but they're still advancing!

Mozenrath: Gah! Fine! Abis Mal, when that staff is finished absorbing its power, take it away from here and don't stop running.

Abis Mal: But what if the Society finds me?

Mozenrath: Then you may use the staff, but don't let anything happen to it! OR ELSE!

(Mozenrath and Mechanicles left the room while Abis Mal stood there guarding the staff.)

* * *

(Over by the castle entrance, the Fearsome Five were already fighting off two of the heroes. Danny Phantom and his cloned cousin Dani Phantom. The door however was heavily locked leaving the heroes with no escape.)

Negaduck: Don't just stand there! These Society heroes are trapped in this castle with no way out! Now get those brats!

Bushroot: You've got it boss!

(Bushroot shot forth his arms like vines to wrap around Dani. But she fires her ghost rays at the plant based villain.)

Bushroot: Ow! That hurt!

Liquidator: Tired of those superheroes thwarting your evil plans? Then allow me to introduce you to the Liquidator! With control of the water which will put any meddler it his or her place!

(The Liquidator jumps on top of Dani surrounding her in a sphere of water.)

Dani: Hey! I'm trapped!

Danny: Hold tight Dani! I got ya!

(Danny shot forth an ice ray at the water sphere completely freezing the Liquidator. Seeking her chance, Dani broke free from the ice. The Liquidator stood back up in a daze.)

Liquidator: Of course, results may vary.

Negaduck: What are you idiots doing?! They're just a couple of brats!

Quackerjack: I wonder how they would feel if I did this?

(Quackerjack brought out a jack-in-the-box and started twisting the handle. As Danny flew down to punch the villain, a boxing glove shot out and knocked Danny in the face.)

Dani: Danny!

(Before the ghost girl could react, she was hit by a powerful electrical blast from Megavolt.)

Megavolt: That's a whole lot better.

Quackerjack: Not bad Sparky.

Megavolt: OOOOOH! DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!!

Negaduck: What are you waiting for?! Finish them off already!

(Megavolt charged up for one final attack on the two ghost children. Until suddenly, a blast of green slime hit both him and Quackerjack sticking them to the wall.)

Negaduck: Who dares to-OOF!

(Negaduck was kicked hard in the face by a girl with long burnette hair wearing a yellow jumpsuit and toting a large gun. She walked up to Danny and his clone and helped them up.)

Dani: Thanks Abby. That was close.

Abby: It's no problem. But we better hurry and find that staff before the Organization can use it. Where did everyone else go anyway?

Danny: Skipper and the other penguins went down to the basement to free all the trapped pokemon down there, XR and Booster are looking for another way out of this castle since our only exit had been blocked, and Big Green's First Squad left a while ago to rescue Commander ApeTrully and Woo the Wise.

Abby: Well all that leaves is the location of the Elementera.

(Just then, the two bees who were spying on Mozenrath earlier flew down up to Abby.)

Abby: Barry! Adam! Have you found anything?

Barry: Sure have. The villains have taken the staff down into the basement.

Adam: I don't like this Barry. I don't like this at all.

Danny: Wait! The basement?! Isn't that where the penguins are going?!

Dani: And the pokemon are down there as well!

Danny: We're running out of time! We've got to hurry and get that staff!

???: Sorry kids. But you won't be going anywhere tonight.

(The group turned around a come face-to-face with another villain. Beside him was an army of demonic shadows.)

Barry: Shadow Man! I've heard about you.

Adam: Barry, wha-what are you doing?

Barry: You killed a poor firefly. And you will pay.

Adam: BARRY?!

Dr. Facilier: Hahahahaha! My, my. Such gusto from a mere little insect. Yes. It's true. I did squish a bug. What of it? Everyone in this castle killed a bug at least once. They're just little pests.

(As the evil witch doctor continued talking, Barry and Adam gave the signal for Danny, Dani, and Abby to sneak away.)

Dr. Facilier: And now, you. . .what?! Where did the others go?

(The evil shadow man was immediately attacked when Barry and Adam buzzed right into his face nearly knocking him over.)

Dr. Facilier: GET THEM!

(The shadows gave chase for Barry and Adam as they sped through the halls.)

* * *

(In another room of the castle, the giant demon, Aku sat on his throne until someone else barged right in. The villain who barged in was a short old man with arms made from shining titanium.)

Aku: Titanium Titan. I thought I told you I was not going to be a part of your alliance.

Titanium Titan: Please Aku! With you by my side, we can destroy El Tigre once and for all! Then White Panthera will have no choice but to make me his sidekick!

Aku: And what do I have to gain from this?

Titanium Titan: Uh. . . . . . . . .nothing?

Aku: OUT!!!!!!!!!!!

(Titanium Titan runs right out of Akus throne room before he could blast him out.)

Titanium Titan: Rats! I was this close! I needed someone strong enough to be able to destroy El Tigre and Aku is that villain! If only I can make him do whatever I say!

(Right then, a small weapon landed right by the Titans feet.)

Titanium Titan: What's this? A keyblade?

(Right when the Titan picked the keyblade off the ground, a dark aura surged through his body.)

Titanium Titan: Whoa! A keyblade of darkness?!

(It was then an idea formed in the Titans head.)

Titanium Titan: Perfect! With this dark keyblade, I can control Aku and make him do whatever I say! Hahahahahahaha! Or I could just use the keyblade to destroy El Tigre myself. . . . . . .NAH!

(The Titanium Titan ran back inside Akus room with the Keyblade of Darkness in his hands. Right when he ran into Akus room, Grandfather and the other KND villains stop by searching frantically for the keyblade.)

Grandfather: WHERE IS IT?!

Knightbrace: It couldn't have just disappeared!

Father: Maybe someone took it?

Grandfather: SILENCE!!!

Spankulot: Rats! This is all your fault! If you all hadn't tried to take my shiny new dark keyblade, it wouldn't have gotten lost!

Mandark: What did you say about a dark keyblade?!

(Mandark, Kid Rot, and Brain Freezer suddenly approached the KND villains.)

Grandfather: We don't know anything about a dark keyblade! Go away you lousy chil. . .

Toilenator: You're all after the Keyblade of Darkness too? We were going to use it for ourselves.

Everyone: TOILENATOR!!!!

Toilenator: What?

Brain Freezer: AHA! The gig is up!

Kid Rot: Hand over the dark keyblade!

Professor XXXL: Never! It's our keyblade!

Mandark: Well I made it, so that makes it MINE!!! So hand it over!

Spankulot: Even if we wanted to, we can't! We lost it!

Kid Rot: You lost the keyblade too?!

Brain Freezer: Where could it be this time?

(The villains were interrupted when the Titanium Titan was blasted right out of Akus room.)

Titanium Titan: NO! Where did the Keyblade of Darkness go?!

(Everyone glared at the Titanium Titan when he mentioned the keyblade.)

Titanium Titan: Uh, yes?

Grandfather: You said you have the Keyblade of Darkness! WHERE IS IT?!

Titanium Titan: But, I don't have it anymore! It's gone!

Toilenator: Now YOU lost the keyblade? Wow. This day just keeps getting wackier.

Mandark: This is crazy! Where is my keyblade!

???: Oh, I'm sorry. Was this yours?

(Everyone looked up to see the keyblade floating above the ceiling. But just then, a long purple chameleon-like monster appeared and was holding the keyblade in his hands.)

Randal: I couldn't tell. Your names weren't on it!

Father: Randal Boggs?! You better think about giving that keyblade to us. RIGHT?!

Randal: As if! After I heard how powerful this baby is, I could be the scariest monster in the world!

Brain Freezer: I don't think so lizard breath!

(Brain Freezer aimed his freeze gun on the monster. But right when he fired the shot, Randal turned invisible and the freezing blast missed.)

Toilenator: He's gone!

Grandafather: DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU INGRATES! GET HIM!

(The six KND villains ran across the castle chasing after Randal who had the keyblade in his grasp.)

Mandark: Oh, no you don't! That keyblade is going to be mine! Brain Freezer! Kid Rot! Let's go! We can't let those other bad guys get MY keyblade before us!

(Mandark, Kid Rot, and Brain Freezer ran down the halls following suit of the KND villains. The Titanium Titan was about to follow as well. But suddenly, someone stopped him in his way.)

Titanium Titan: AUGH! Aku?! Wha-what do you want?

Aku: Titanium Titan. I overheard and saw everything that those other villains were talking about.

Titanium Titan: You mean. . . .the Keyblade of Darkness?

Aku: YES THAT!! Now listen carefully. Because I am about to make a deal with YOU!

Titanium Titan: Yes?

Aku: I want you to get the Keyblade of Darkness from those other villains and hand it to ME!

Titanium Titan: You?

Aku: YES! With it, I will finally destroy Samurai Jack! And in return, if you hand the keyblade to me, I will assist you in your ridiculous mission.

Titanium Titan: You. . . .you really mean it?

Aku: Yes. Now go! AND DO NOT FAIL ME!!!!

Titanium Titan: I'm going Aku! And thanks!

(The Titan bolted right out of the room and immediately ran in search of the Keyblade of Darkness. But what no one knows was that their conversation didn't go unheard. Standing beside the door was a significantly large number of other villains. They all let out their own evil snickers and ran in different directions all in a massive scavenger hunt in search of the Keyblade of Darkness.)

* * *

(Danny, Dani, and Abby meanwhile were dealing with three other villains in the castle. Two of which were Dannys arch enemies, Vlad Plasmius and Freakshow. The other was a blonde haired boy wearing a black and red robe. Both of his hands were in his pockets.)

Danny: Out of our way! You can't stop us!

Vlad: Don't press your luck Daniel. I knew you were brave, but now I see you are also really stupid. Now you and your friends are trapped in this castle with no way out.

Danny: I've been in the castle numerous times Plasmius. I think I know what to expect here.

Dani: If I were you, you'd better stay out of our way.

Freakshow: Not likely. DEIDARA! LET THEM HAVE IT!

(The blonde-haired boy stepped up and grinned at the heroes. He pulled his hands out of his pockets revealing them to have mouths on each palm. This freaked nearly everyone out.)

Abby: Okay, I've dealt with many gross things in my life, but nothing like this!

(Deidara then shot his hand forward throwing what looked like clay at the heroes. When it hit the ground beneath them, the clay exploded sending them all back very far.)

Deidara: Now that was what I call art.

Dani: If blowing things up is considered art, then we'll show you how good WE do it!

Vlad: Looks like we need to make the numbers more uneven.

(Vlad and Freakshow stepped aside to let more ghosts join. Among them were the technological terror: Technus, the dream ghost: Nocturne, the book writing spectre: Ghost Writer, and Penelope Spectras assistant: Bertrand.)

Danny: Abby! You go on ahead!

Abby: But what about you?

Dani: We'll handle these bozos! Just go!

(Abby did as instructed as she ran away from the fearsome battle between the ghost children vs Deidara and the DP adversaries. Abby decided to hide in another room so that she would be safe and no villains would spot her.)

Abby: Phew. It's okay. I'm sure Danny and Dani can take care of themselves. Luckily, I'm safe in this room. This. . . . .really. . . . .furry. . . . .room?

(Abby took a look around the room she was in and noticed something. Everything was all rotted and covered in fuzz. The young grossologist quickly realized where she was.)

Abby: Oh, no. I've got to get out of here before. . .

Kid Rot: I catch you?

(Abby turned around and saw her nemesis, Kid Rot standing there with the most devilish of grins.)

Kid Rot: To think. I came in here to look for Mandarks stupid key, but now it seems I found something better.

(Abby brought out her gun and pointed it at the rotting villain.)

Abby: Forget it Kid Rot! I already told you I don't love you! Just leave us alone!

(Abby was caught offguard when Kid Rot touched her gun and turned it into a disgusting glop.)

Kid Rot: Now if there is anymore trouble. . .

(Kid Rot raised his hand toward Abby about to touch her, when suddenly, a small boy jumped right onto his back and started pounding on his head.)

Flapjack: Adventure!

Kid Rot: Get off of me, you rotten kid!

(As the rotting villain tried to get Flapjack off of him, he accidentally bumped his head into the wall knocking himself unconscious. Flapjack walked up to Abby along with Captain K'nuckles who just entered the room.)

Abby: Flapjack?! K'nuckles?! What are you doing here?

Flapjack: We came to help. And we're here for ADVENTU. . .

K'nuckles: We got tired of waiting for you to finish up, so we came here to get us some snacks and leave.

Abby: We told you both to stay put! And now we're all tapped in the castle. Why did you have to come with us anyway?

K'nuckles: Anything to get out of that "Safe House". Doctor Barber and Peppermint Larry have been driving me crazy!

Flapjack: It started about. . .thirty minutes ago, I guess.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Doctor Barber and Peppermint Larry were presenting something in front of a small group of people. One of which was bald man with a scar going across his left eye. Flapjack and K'nuckles were also in the group. The rest of which were the kids from Total Drama Island.)_

_P. Larry: Hello everybody. We are so glad you're all here._

_Heather: I'm not. What did you drag us all here for anyway?_

_Skarr: Exactly what I'd like to know._

_Dr. Barber: Oh, you'll see soon enough, mm-hmm, yes. But first, we will need a partner._

_Flapjack: OH! OH! K'NUCKLES WILL VOLUNTEER!_

_K'nuckles: WHAT??!!_

_P. Larry: Oh, excellent! Please step on stage Mr. K'nuckles._

_(K'nuckles walked up on stage all while grumbling all kinds of unkind things.)_

_K'nuckles: So what do I have to do? Just stand here and-YEOW!!!_

_(K'nuckles screamed as Doctor Barber hit K'nuckles on the head with a large mallet.)_

_Dr. Barber: And now the experiment can begin, mm-hmm. Yes?_

_(The TDI teens and Skarr watched as Dr. Barber and Peppermint Larry brought out some strange tools be it giant candy canes or really sharp knives. Many of them winced at the sight of this presentation.)_

_Trent: Whoa. That must be really painful._

_Duncan: Ha! That's nothing. You should've seen how I got my first tattoo._

_Noah: Do share with us._

_Skarr: Hmph. What am I doing being around a bunch of incompetent teenagers? I should be joining the Organization. No! I should be their leader! NO! I SHOULD DESTROY THEM ALL WITH MY. . ._

_Cody: Uh, Skarr?_

_Skarr: What?!_

_Cody: You're talking very loud._

_(Skarr realized his sudden outburst and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the presentation. When it was done, K'nuckles was standing there with a huge metal plate welded onto his chest.)_

_P. Larry: OH, YES! It is done!_

_(Flapjack raised his hand.)_

_Flapjack: Uh, what is it?_

_Dr. Barber: I'm glad you asked, hmm. This metal plate is built to withstand any if not all, hmm, direct assaults from any Organization grunts you may come across, yes._

_Gwen: How do we know this really works?_

_Flapjack: Oh, don't worry. They've been using K'nuckles to test these things for weeks._

_(K'nuckles cursed angrily at Flapjack.)_

_Dr. Barber: Hmm? Come to think of it. I haven't quite tested this metal plate yet._

_(Dr. Barber reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge pocket knife equipped with a laser cannon, flame-thrower, grenade launcher, tickling feather, and of course, thousands of really, REALLY sharp knives. All of these were pointing at K'nuckles who instantly turned pale.)_

_Dr. Barber: Now hold still K'nuckles, yes?_

_K'nuckles: AUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!_

_(K'nuckles ran off screaming until he was completely gone.)_

_P. Larry: Well, there goes our test subject. Oh, well._

_(Peppermint Larry and Doctor Barber turned to the audience with devilish grins on their faces._

_P. Larry: So, who's next?!_

_(But just like K'nuckles, everybody was gone in flash. The TDI kids, Skarr, and even Flapjack disappeared. At that moment, the alien Roger walked up to the two. They were all silent for a moment until Roger finally broke it.)_

_Roger: Did you know Francine was addicted to cocaine?_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

(When K'nuckles finished telling his story, Abby opened the door leading out of Kid Rots room.)

Abby: Alright, you can stay with me. But please don't cause too much trouble.

Flapjack: Can do Abby. ADVENTURE!

* * *

(Meanwhile, down in the basement, Abis Mal was still guarding the Elementera.)

Abis Mal: Almost there aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand. . . .DONE!

(The large golden staff glowed bright from its pedestal. Abis Mal pulled it out and felt the power glowing inside.)

Abis Mal: Whoa momma! This thing feels amazing!

(At that moment, Amin Damoola fell into the basement incredibly beat up.)

Amin Damoola: P. . . .peng. . . .uins!

Abis Mal: I don't know what you're talking about, but those heroes must be getting close. Stay put Butterfingers! I'll take care of them myself!

Amin Damoola: Don't. . .call me. . . .ugh.

(Amin fainted before he could finish his sentence. Abis Mal ran up the stairs holding the Elementera in his hands. When he left, four penguins suddenly entered the room in their combat stances.)

Skipper: Drat! He got away with the staff. Oh, well. Nice job taking out the Butterfingers Rico.

(One of the penguins, Rico squawked in approval.)

Kowalski: Skipper! Look around us!

(The penguins were surrounded by over hundreds of cages. And in those cages were the strange creatures called Pokemon.)

Private: Fish and chips Skipper! There must be like a hundred of them?

Kowalski: Actually, I've calculated the numbers. There are actually hundreds of Pokemon in this room.

Skipper: Oh, yeah. You added the plural. I see what you did there. Okay team, let break these Pokemon out of their cages and. . .

King Julien: Allow me!

(The penguins were interrupted when three lemurs entered the room as well.)

King Julien: I, King Julien, and that is me, will free these Pokemons myself. Then I will be the great hero of the Society.

Skipper: Stay out of this Ringtail. Besides, you don't even know how to unlock these cages.

King Julien: Oh, but I do. For you see, I have the key.

(The lemur brought out a large key in front of the penguins.)

Skipper: Where in the USS Enterprise did you get that?

King Julien: Wouldn't you like to know. Maurice!

Maurice: Your majesty, you can't be. . .

King Julien: I said do it!

(King Julien gives Maurice the key as he nervously walks up to a Pokemon cage. He unlocks it and then cowers in fear assuming the worst. But to his surprise, a Jigglypuff walked out of that cage and started nuzzling up to Maurice.)

Maurice: Hey. I think it likes me.

King Julien: Okay. That concludes the test to see if these Pokemon are dangerous. But just to be safe. Mort! Unlock. . . .uh. . .THAT CAGE!

Mort: Oh, yes King Julien!

(Mort grabbed the key and unlocked another cage. This time, a Torchic hopped out and nuzzled against the smaller lemur.)

Mort: Ahahahaha! It like me too!

King Julien: Aha! I knew it! These Pokemons are just a bunch of cute pansies. Well in that case, gimme that key! Because I will unlock the other cages.

(The lemur king grabbed the key and unlocked another cage, after he finished unlocking it, he turned and faced the penguins.)

King Julien: Aha! This is so easy. Praise me, for I am a great hero!

(However, the penguins and even Maurice and Mort stood petrified in fear.)

King Julien: Uh, why is everybody acting all scardish? I said to praise me, not fear me! Although the fearing is kinda nice.

Mort: BEHIND YOU!!!

King Julien: What?

(Julien turned around only to see a massive Tyranitar roaring incredibly loudly and then glaring at him.)

King Julien: Oh, poopy.

(Julien, Maurice, and Mort ran frantically as the Tyranitar started chasing them around firing Hyper Beams all around. The penguins however had nothing to fear.)

Skipper: Great idea guys! Distract the dangerous Pokemon while we unlock the others! Come on team! Let's get to unlocking.

(The penguins grabbed the key from the ground and started to free all the Pokemon from their cages while the lemurs "distract them." While that is going on, Randal Boggs slithers into the room holding the Keyblade of Darkness.)

Randal: Hahahaha! They'll never find me in. . .what the?!

(Randal was surprised to see a stray Hyper Beam being fired at him. As the attack hit, Randal fell to the ground knocked out and the dark keyblade was out of his grasp. The Toilenator walks down and sees the keyblade lying there.)

Toilenator: Hey! The Keyblade of Darkness! I found it!

(He picks the keyblade off the ground.)

Toilenator: YAY! I got it! And it's mine! All mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The moment was ruined when a Haunter snuck up behind the Toilenator scaring him out of his wits. He ran up the stairs fast as his legs can carry him.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, down in the Organizations garage, two of Star Commands loyal rangers, Booster and XR were searching around. XR's arm was formed into a flashlight so they could both see.)

Booster: Oh, I don't like the looks of this XR. I wish Buzz and Mira could join us.

XR: I wish that too Booster old pal, but with them on that mission in Neverland, we can't contact them.

Booster: Well let's find an exit quick. I don't want to get captured.

(XR's arm suddenly started beeping. The robot brought his arm up to him and looked into a video screen showing another person.)

Flint: XR! Did you find an exit yet?

XR: Not yet Flint Lockwood. We're pretty much trapped.

Flint: Well I think I might be able to help. There should be a universal transporter in this room. The Organization probably uses it to drive their vehicles into different universes. I think it can also transport you to the Safe House if I hacked into its system.

XR: And then we'll have our ticket home.

Booster: Whew. That was close. I thought things were gonna be a lot tougher.

??: Oh, they will be. You can count on that!

(Evil laughter echoed throughout the garage. XR and Booster were prepared for the worst.)

Flint: XR? Booster? What's. . .

(The communication between Flint and Booster was immediately cut off.)

XR: Alright you. . .you villains! Come on out!

(At that moment, they could see three figures standing in the shadows. XR and Booster recognized them instantly.)

XR: GAH! XL!

Booster: WARP DARKMATTER!

XR: NOS-4-A2!

XL: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you know us all. Big whoop. Now that we've gotten a chance to know each other. . .

(XL whipped out a laser blaster and shot towards XR and Booster nearly taking them down.)

XR: Whoa! Calm down XL! Are you still miffed about that time when we turned you into a printer?

XL: What do you think you pathetic ranger!

Warp: Speaking of which, where's Buzz? It's not like you two idiots to go out on your own.

Booster: They uh, kinda had other plans.

Warp: Really? Then you wouldn't mind helping us to deliver our message.

Booster: Wha. . .what message?

(Nos-4-A2 swooped down and pinned Booster to the wall with his claws.)

Nos-4-A2: That we have defeated two of his closest sidekicks.

XR: And let me guess. Those sidekicks would be. . .us?

(The robot vampire threw Booster across the room and zoomed after XR. But the robot ranger was prepared and blasted Nos away with his laser gun. Warp also swooped down onto XR, but Booster managed to tackle him to the ground. But XL ran up and threw XR into a nearby ship. As Warp pushed Booster off of him, he flew up to the ship to finish XR. Booster tried to stop him, but Nos-4-A2 punched him in the face. He readied his fangs on Boosters neck, until a loud explosion sounded off. Warp and XL were blasted away giving Booster the perfect opportunity. While Nos was distracted, Booster grabbed him and crushed him beneath the weight of a fallen ship. XR showed up toting a large laser cannon.)

Booster: Where did you get that?

XR: Inside the ship. You know, for a super villain name like "the Sucky Alliance", these guys have some cool stuff.

* * *

(Back out in the hallway, Dr. Facilier was searching frantically for the two bees who have nearly bested him.)

Dr. Facilier: Where are they?! I'm beginning to hate bugs even more now!

(The witch doctor paused when he saw the Toilenator running down the halls with the Keyblade of Darkness in his grip.)

Toilenator: It's mine! Mine! Mine! Hahahahahahaha-OOF!

(Unfortunately for him, he tripped on a very small rock and fell to the ground. The Keyblade went flying out of his hands and right next to the shadow mans feet.)

Dr. Facilier: Well now. What's this? A keyblade?

(As soon as the shadow man picked it up, his body surged with dark energy and all the shadows around him grew larger and more vicious-looking.)

Dr. Facilier: Well, well, well! I feel more powerful than ever!

Toilenator: Hey! No fair! That's my Keyblade of Darkness!

Dr. Facilier: So that's what it's called? Very well. I shall be the one to wield it from now on!

???: Did someone say keyblade?

(Appearing between the two villains came another figure who had red skin and wore a red suit. He also had two lobster claws instead of normal human hands.)

Him: I've been searching high and low for this. Now give it here!

Toilenator: Hey! No fair! I was here first!

Dr. Facilier: I don't think so! This little keyblade is all mine!

???: That's what you think!

(The shadow man turned only to be punched by a long purple tentacle. The keyblade fell out of his hand and into the tentacle.)

Him: Gallaxhar?! What are you doing?!

Gallaxhar: Please. Like you really need this. This keyblade will allow me to take over my own universe!

(The large tentacle alien ran off.)

Him: Stop him!

Toilenator: Hey! Come back! That Keyblade is mine!

Dr. Facilier: I don't think so!

(Both Him, Toilenator, and Dr. Facilier kept pushing at each other as they chased after Gallaxhar. Titanium Titan soon came around looking for the keyblade as well.)

Titanium Titan: NO! I missed them! If I don't get that keyblade back soon, Aku will never join me!

(The crazy El Tigre bad guy ran through the hallway plowing though anything in his sight.)

* * *

(The loud racket of fighting over the Keyblade echoed even within the chambers of yet another villain.)

High Roller: GAH! I cannot take this! How can I deploy my trap for First Squad with that noisy racket going on?!

???: You'll never get away with it fiend!

(High Roller turned to the two cages each containing one person inside.)

High Roller: On the contrary Commander ApeTrully. You and Woo the Wise are essential to my trap. Once First Squad arrives here, I'll have a little surprise waiting for them!

???: Oh, yeah?! We'll we have a surprise for you too!

(High Roller was offguard when an electrical blast nearly hit him. One of the members of First Squad ran right into High Rollers chambers.)

Mighty Ray: I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!

High Roller: Mighty Ray! And I assume the rest of the gang is here too?

(The rest of First Squad came in alongside Mighty Ray. Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mr. NoHands all got into their battle positions.)

Lin Chung: There's nowhere to run High Roller!

Sonia: Release Commander ApeTrully now!

Jumpy: Now!

Mr. NoHands: First Squad, ATTACK!

(Sonia shot her incredibly long toungue at High Roller hitting him in the face. Jumpy ran up and threw him across the room with his jumprope, while Lin Chung and Mr. NoHands fired darts restraining High Roller to the wall.)

ApeTrully: Well done First Squad!

Woo: Yes. Now get us out of here please.

High Roller: Hahahahahaha! You haven't won yet. Don't you see? You've fallen right into my trap!

Lin Chung: Trap? What trap?

(To everyone's surprise, a huge green meteor shot down from the ceiling and landed on the floor.)

Jumpy: A. . . .rock?

Mr. NoHands: Just what the heck are you up to High Roller?!

High Roller: Just watch.

(Eerie music started to play as the rock started to grow two large green tentacles. And on top of it grew one massive eyeball. First Squad was really surprised when the rock started to sing.)

_Well hello First Squad. Don't be shy._

_Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy._

_Don't be frightened by the look in my eye._

_I'm just your average evil meteor from out of the sky._

(First Squad immediately surrounded the large alien meteor.)

Sonia: Let's go Yaksha!

(The hat above Sonias head suddenly came to life and lifted two large arms that transformed into mallets. But when they hit the meteor on the head, he was totally unaffected. Lin Chung and Mr. NoHands tried firing their darts at the monster while Jumpy Ghostface simply used carrots as shurikens. Even their weapons were useless.)

Mighty Ray: Well this thing won't take me out without a fight!

(Mighty Ray brought out a banana and swallowed in whole (while resisting the urge to gag). After eating the banana, electricity surged from his eyeballs and hit the meteor. But even that was useless.)

_You're attempts are futile and useless at that._

_You will not destroy me you little brat._

_You shall no longer threaten the Organizations reign_

_Especially when. . . .I've eaten your BRAINS!_

Mighty Ray: Our brains?!

(Three more tentacles suddenly shot out and grabbed all five members of First Squad. Even more tentacles were pointed to each of their heads ready to suck their brains out. They could only scream while the alien meteor finishes his song.)

_Brains, brains, I'm all eye!_

_I'll eat your brains 'til your zombified._

_Sure you might think it's deranged_

_But you won't give it a thought after I've eaten your brains._

_Brains, brains, it's okay!_

_It's not a matter if it isn't grey._

_And if at first you think it's strange_

_You won't think twice if you don't have a brain._

_Brains._

_Give me your brains._

_Give me your brains._

_GIVE ME YOUR BRAINS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

ApeTrully: Oh, no! This is terrible Woo the Wise!

Woo: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll think of some way out of this.

(But in Woo's head, a thought bubble of him sobbing like a baby was the only thing on his mind.)

Woo: (gulp) I hope.

High Roller: Yes! YES! Take their brains! They won't be a bother to me any more!

Danny: Think again you!

High Roller: What?!

(From out of nowhere, a freezing ice ray shot at the alien meteor encasing him in ice immediately. Danny Phantom entered the room along with Dani.)

High Roller: NO! You're not supposed to be here! This wasn't part of the plan!

(A ghost ray fired at the frozen alien shattering it into a million pieces and freeing First Squad. All heroes got back into their battle positions and confronted High Roller.)

Sonia: Now. Where were we?

High Roller: Hey! No! Get away!

(First Squad brutally pummeled High Roller until he lied on the ground bruised and beaten. Danny and Dani helped to break the locks on ApeTrully and Woo's cages freeing them.)

ApeTrully: Oh, thank you so much heroes! We cannot thank you enough.

Dani: No problem. It's what we do best.

Danny: Alright. The gangs all waiting at the portal. Let's go.

Jumpy: Leave? Now?

Danny: That's right. Everyone, we found an exit that will take us all back to the Safe House.

Lin Chung: What about the Elementera?

Danny: It's too dangerous to try and destroy it here now. We'll have to try another time.

Mighty Ray: Alright! We are so out of here!

(The group of heroes ran out of High Rollers room and headed down to the Organization garage where the portal will take them home.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the quarreling over the Keyblade of Darkness continues. Fighting over it now were the former mayor of Chewandswallow: Shelbourne, and the ruler of Miseryville: Lucius Heinous VII.)

Lucius: Hand it over you bloated human!

Shelbourne: I don't think so freak! This keyblade is my ticket to getting me back to my normal size again!

(As the two kept trying to grab the keyblade from each other, they were too unaware of the two slimeballs headed right toward them. As they both fell over, picking it up was another villain who looks similar to the Creature from the Black Lagoon.)

Gill: This Keyblade is mine! And I will use it to get back at that sqweeb Ron Stoppable and his annoying girlfriend!

???: I think not boy!

(Smoke suddenly rose from the ground and lifted the keyblade out of Gills hands. The smoke figure turned to everyone else and grinned his smug little grin.)

Gill: HEY!

Hexxus: Sorry kid! But I'm going to need this if I ever want to finally destroy Ferngully!

(But then, a pumpkin-headed villain swiped the keyblade away from Hexxus.)

Hexxus: Hand it over Jack-o-Lantern!

Jack: Never! With this Keyblade, I could be the most powerful and feared prankster ever! And then I will finally have my revenge on that lousy Grim Reaper! Hahahahahaha!

(Right then, even more villains ran into each other all after the same thing.)

Grandfather: You bumbling imbeciles! The Keyblade of Darkness must be mine!

Him: You must be out of your mind if you think we'll let you have it!

Titanium Titan: NO! I want it! I want it so I can give it to Aku! And then he will help me with what I want!

Randal: Dream on! That keyblade is my ticket to being the scariest monster there is! And nobody is going to ruin it for me!

Spankulot: But I found it first!

Gallaxhar: BACK OFF YOU! The Keyblade is mine!

Dr. Facilier: Mine!

Toilenator: Mine!

Shelbourne: Mine!

Gill: Mine!

Everyone: MINE!!!!!

(Everybody jumped in and started beating each other up fighting over who gets the keyblade. It was then that Mandark finally arrived ready to jump into the battle as well. But Abis Mal suddenly got in his way. And it was then the boy genius noticed the golden staff in his hands.)

Mandark: What is that?!

Abis Mal: What? This? Oh, this is the Elementera. Me, Mozenrath, and the others found it in another world.

Mandark: You mean you're not going to fight over the Keyblade?

Abis Mal: Keyblade? Why would I fight over that when there are Society intruders running around the castle.

Mandark: Well that's good to know. I thought for sure you wanted to get your hands on. . .WHAT?! INTRUDERS?! IN THE CASTLE?!

Abis Mal: Well, yeah. Didn't you know that?

(Suddenly, the Toilenator went flying backwards looking beat up, but still wanting to fight.)

Toilenator: Is that all you got?! YAH!

(The Toilenator jumped back into the brawl as Mandark and Abis Mal both realized how ridiculous this is getting.)

Abis Mal: Apparently not.

(Then, Brain Freezer showed up along with Kid Rot with a huge bump on his head.)

Brain Freezer: Mandark! Society. . . .in the castle! They beat Kid Rot, and they're head through a portal that will take them back to the Safe House!

Mandark: I don't believe this! All this time,we knew there were heroes in our castle, and didn't even notice them! Why?! Because we were all too busy fighting over that stupid keyblade! Well I'm going to put a stop to this!

(Mandark walked up to the crowd and snatched back the keyblade even under all the commotion. He raised it up in the air until a massive dark laser fired from the tip and ceased the fight.)

Mandark: ENOUGH!!!! Everyone! In case you haven't noticed, while we were too busy fighting over this Keyblade, we had all failed to realize that there were intruders in the castle!

Father: The Society?! ARGH! We totally forgot about them!

Lucius: This is all your fault!

Knightbrace: Me?! What did I do?!

(The villains started yelling at each other until Mandark broke the silence again.)

Mandark: SHUT UP! Why are we fighting against each other?! We should be taking our anger out on these stupid Society heroes!

Kid Rot: He's right! All in favor of putting aside our differences and destroying the intruders, say I!

Everyone: I!!!!

(Everyone screamed as they headed down to find where the heroes are.)

* * *

(Down in the garage, Danny, Dani, and First Squad arrived at the large portal. Waiting for them there were Abby along with Flapjack and K'nuckles. Booster and XR were there as well communicating with Flint Lockwood via video transmitter. The penguins were also there along with the lemurs who looked charred and beaten beyond recognition. Even Barry and Adam were at the scene.)

Danny: Is that everyone?

Skipper: Affirmative. All the Pokemon have been freed.

Dani: You didn't have any trouble, did you?

Private: No way. If it weren't for Julien, Maurice, and Mort, the more dangerous Pokemon would've made mincemeat out of us.

King Julien: I never knew being a hero was this painful.

Abby: Great. Then we'll be all ready to go just as soon as we get this portal up and running.

XR: Right. So how's it going Flint?

Flint: I almost got it. In the meantime, just hang tight.

Flapjack: Oh, we can do that. It's not like anyone will attack us now.

Mozenrath: Is that so?

(Mozenrath, Mirage, Mechanicles, Ayam Aghoul, and Amin Damoola suddenly appeared before the heroes.)

Mechanicles: You meddling heroes have caused enough trouble! Prepare to be eliminated!

Mighty Ray: Ha! Just the five of you? This is easier than I thought!

(But they were all interrupted by the sound of a thousand footsteps coming their way. Mandark, Kid Rot, Brain Freezer, Father, Grandfather, Toilenator, Count Spankulot, Professor XXXL, Knightbrace, Titanium Titan, Randal Boggs, Dr. Facilier, Him, Gallaxhar, Shelbourne, Lucius Heinous, Gill, Hexxus, Jack-o-Lantern, and finally Abis Mal arrived and surrounded the heroes.)

Sonia: You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you!

Lin Chung: Wait! Look what that one guy is holding!

(Everyone looks at Abis Mal who held the Elementera in his hands.)

Abby: The Elementera! Everyone look out!

Mirage: Abis Mal! What are you doing?! You'll ruin everything!

Abis Mal: Don't worry guys! I got it this time! Watch!

(Abis Mal aimed the Elementera at ApeTrully and Woo, and from it launched a powerful Flamethrower attack. They both dodged just in time to avoid being burned.)

ApeTrully: Oh, my! This is too close for comfort!

Mr. NoHands: We'll handle this! First Squad! Deploy!

(Lin Chung fired darts from his blowgun all aiming at the Titanium Titan. But he blocked the attack by transforming his arms into a giant shield. Abis Mal launched another Flamethrower knocking Lin Chung back. Mr. NoHands flew up into the sky only to be ambushed by Hexxus. The powerful smoke was enough to bring him down. Mighty Ray shot his electrical eyeballs at Abis Mal who countered with his own Thunderbolt attack. Unfortunately for Mighty Ray, the Thunderbolt was more powerful. Mystique Sonia and Jumpy Ghostface finally joined in and fought hard against Father and Grandfather. But a powerful fire ball from the silhouetted bad guys took them both down.)

ApeTrully: Oh, this is truly horrible! First Squad is down!

Danny: Then we'll have to take over from here!

Dani: That's right!

(Danny and Dani flew up and got ready to attack Abis Mal.)

Mandark: Oh, no you don't! It's my turn now!

(Mandark flashed out the Keyblade of Darkness and fired an incredible dark laser that hit both ghost children.)

Abby: Danny! No!

(While Abby was distracted, Mozenrath grabbed her by the throat. She stuggled to break free but the other Aladdin villains restrained her. Flapjack tried to run away, but Randal Boggs snuck up on him and grabbed the little boy.)

Booster: This is bad! Really bad!

XR: Uh, Flint?! Now would be a good time to open that portal! PLEASE?!

Flint: I'm trying! I'm trying!

XR: Well try harder! I'm not sure how long we can-OOF!

(Gallaxhar grabbed the two space rangers preparing to strangle them both. Brain Freezer also decided to join in and he used his freeze gun on the two rangers freezing their bodies. But the heads remained free.)

Booster: It's no use! We're trapped!

Maurice: These villains are kicking our butts!

Mort: No! I no want my butt kicked!

King Julien: Okay penguins! Make with the kicking of THEIR butts instead of ours!

Skipper: No problem! Rico!

(Rico started coughing up dynamite towards the villainous group blowing some away, but not all. Abis Mal countered by using Psychic to throw the dynamite back at them. Then, he used Hydro Pump to completely knock them out. Mandark used his keyblade to form a dark cage around the penguins preventing any means of escape.)

Private: Augh! Now we're trapped!

Kowalski: I am currently calculating our odds at victory. Apparently, they are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY low.

King Julien: Well, it's been nice know you people. Good-bye.

(But before the lemurs could run off, Dr. Faciliers shadows surrounded them and grabbed their shadows preventing them from running away.)

King Julien: GAH! How dare you touch the kings royal shadow! If I could move any of my limbs, I'd smack you!

Barry: I guess it's up to us now.

Adam: Barry! Look out!

Barry: Huh?!

(Barry and Adam weren't paying attention when Shelbourne caught both bees inside a small glass jar.)

Shelbourne: I hate bees!

(And then, all the villains turned their attention to K'nuckles who stood there nervously.)

Lucius: And then, there was one.

K'nuckles: Uh, can't we talk about this?

Mandark: Abis Mal. What do you say we take this one out together?

Abis Mal: I'd say you took the words right out of my mouth.

(Mandark and Abis Mal began charging their weapons.)

Flapjack: K'nuckles! NO!!!

(A laser of darkness and a powerful Hyper Beam all fired at K'nuckles. But in a miraculous explosion, the two powerful attacks. . . . .simply bounced right off him.)

Everyone: WHAT???!!!!!

(Now the two blasts had combined and shot towards the villains taking them all out in a single blow. And in the process, the Elementera and the Keyblade of Darkness had all been destroyed.)

Abis Mal: GAH! The Elementera!

Mandark: NO! MY KEYBLADE OF DARKNESS!

(With the villains all taken down, the heroes got up and looked at K'nuckles who had just faninted.)

Dani: Is he alright?

(Skipper jumped on top of K'nuckles and slapped his face trying to wake him up.)

K'nuckles: What?! What happened?!

Woo: I'll tell you what happened. It would appear you defeat all of these villains by yourself when those powerful blasts of energy hit you.

K'nuckles: What?! If I got hit, then how am I still alive?

Flapjack: K'nuckles! Look! Your chest!

(K'nuckles ripped open his shirt revealing the metal plate that was welded onto him from earlier.)

K'nuckles: Well waddya know? This thing really works!

Flapjack: Oh, boy! Are Peppermint Larry and Doctor Barber going to be happy to hear this!

(Suddenly, the large portal opened up leading to the Safe House. Flint Lockwood managed to contact everyone through XR's video transmitter.)

Flint: Alright everyone! The portals rarin' to go!

Danny: Great. Let's get out of here.

(The Society heroes all jumped into the portal as it closed behind them. The villains wake up and realize what had happened.)

Mandark: DRAT! MY KEYBLADE WAS DESTROYED AND THE HEROES GOT AWAY! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! I HATE THE SOCIETY! I HATE EVERYTHING! WAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHA!

(Mozenrath and the other Aladdin villains all approached Abis Mal who was in very big trouble.)

Amin Damoola: You bumbling idiot! I cannot believe you let the Elementera get destroyed!

Abis Mal: I didn't do it! It was those heroes!

Mozenrath: I told you to make sure nothing happens to it! And now you're going to pay!

(All the Aladdin villains surrounded Abis Mal doing who knows what to him. Titanium Titan on the other hand looked pretty nervous.)

Titanium Titan: Okay. This isn't a problem. Maybe Aku wouldn't even know what happened.

???: Oh, too bad for you. He already does.

(Titanium Titan looked up and saw one of Akus henchmen, Demongo looking down on him.)

Demongo: He is very disappointed in you.

Titanium Titan: Please! Please! I'll do anything to pay him back!

Demongo: You're too late! Aku has already passed judgement! He will not be working with you.

(Demongo disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Titanium Titan where he is.)

Titanium Titan: Rats.

(The KND villains didn't have it so easy however. Grandfather was raving mad.)

Grandfather: YOU IMBECILES!!!! THAT KEYBLADE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!!

Father: But pappy, I had as much right to use the Keyblade as you did.

Grandfather: SILENCE!!!!

(Grandfather hit Father with a painful energy blast knocking him over. But then, something awoke in Father that made him really angry.)

Father: You. . .big. . .JERK!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!

(Soon, both Father and Grandfather were fighting each other. All the other Organization villains were fighting over the same issue as well. But then, someone stepped in and broke them up.)

Grimmjow: Hey losers!

(The villains turned to Grimmjow when he entered the room.)

Mandark: What is it Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: You know that other weapon you've been asking us to perfect?

Mandark: You mean the Dark Master Sword?!

Grimmjow: Yeah. We put the finishing touches on that thing just now. So be ready to pick it up.

(Grimmjow left the room leaving Mandark with a smile on his face. But that smile went away when he saw the determined faces of all the villains in the garage. They all paused for a while not saying a word. Until. . .)

Titanium Titan: THAT MASTER SWORD IS MINE!

Hexxus: Yours?! In your dreams!

Kid Rot: We'll see about that!

Jack: Oh, no we won't!

(All the villains scrambled out of the garage pushing each other out of the way just to get the new dark weapon. This was going to be a long day for both of them.)

* * *

And it is done! I hope you've enjoyed this story. It's not easy to come up with a certain scenario ivolving certain characters. It took a long while of planning, but I am very proud of it. And I hope you like it too ThunderRiver411. This was for you.


End file.
